Bitter Sweet
by RegalSweets
Summary: Alice goes to High school, she is a isolated teen with a love for a certain American. Her family on the other hand doesn't treat Alice very nicely. Shes never felt quite loved. Shes always felt like a outsider, but why? Noted: Norway is a main character. Hints of Icehong i guess.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the First story I've written on here so I hope you enjoy :3  
><strong>

**My each chapter will only be around 1000 words Ill try though.**

**Lene is fem!Norway. Matthias is Denmark. Emil is Iceland. Li is Hongkong.**

**Alice is fem!England. Alfred is America.**

**Allistor is Scotland. Dylan is Wales. Holly is fem!Ireland. **

**It would be awesome if you could help me with ideas with my story. **

**Hetero usuk. IceHong. Hetero DenNor. (If I do have France in here may not) FrancexJeanne. More might appear**

* * *

><p>Alice's alarm was set to play a quiet twitter, she had trained herself to hear the small sound and make up. She liked it when she was the only one up in the morning. It was peaceful and relaxing, waking up to no stress and a fresh start! She got up quickly and tiptoed to her to her desk where her outfit he had set out was ready for her to wear.<p>

It was a black skirt that went down to her knees and a causal baby blue blouse. She put it on with our making a sound. She pulled her high socks to her knees that had strips black and white. She walked over to her mirror which was on the other side of her room beside her door, though she failed to notice the cord of her hair dryer that had probably been left out by her sleeping sister. She kicked the cord which caused her to fall "Bloody hell!" She screeched, making a loud thud when she hit the ground. Luckily she protected her face.

She got up brushing herself up and froze when she heard a yawn from her eldest brother, Allistor, and footsteps to the bathroom. She sighed for now she couldn't have her peaceful morning. Her other brother, Dylan, rolled off his bed and thumped on the ground incasing himself in his blankets. Her sister luckily did not seem to wake from all the noise. She shut her door all the way and propped her chair up so no one could get in.

She did her hair up in to long pigtail. Her blonde hair wad messy and no matter how much she brushed it would always be messy. She glared at the mirror and her hair. It ran in her family to have messy hair, it just didn't like to stay down. She put clips in her hair 60% for style and 40% because it always got in her way. She glanced at the time, "Wow, I have to hurry" Alice murmured to herself. She grasped the door handle, after removing the door, and braced herself for her reckless family. Personally she was not quite fond of them. Once she opened that door she'll lose her splendid isolation! As she twisted the handle aloud knock on the door startled her and she stumbled backward.

Allistor yelled to the other side "Alice wake up already you log!" Alice opened the door and her tall brother was leaning against her door frame with his hands crossed. His hair was a bright red and was quite messy too. His green t-shirt was quite wrinkly and he looked like he just woke up except that he was wearing jeans. He had a slightly disgusted expression when his younger sister opened the door. The Irritation in her voice poised into the silence when Alice spoke "I was up already you git! Why are you seriously going to go out in that?" A devilish smirk came across Allistor's face at the remark. He just straightened up from the frame of the door and went to his brother's room to awake him from the ground.

Alice was quite flustered with her brother "How can we even be related?! He's just so veil. He should really be more of a gentleman." Alice said to herself quietly. She never really fit in with her family. It was just her and her sibling. Her parents left them alone so they could move back to London. She differed greatly from her three other siblings for she was the only in the entire family that had blonde hair. Alice wonders a lot about why they are so different. When she was younger she asked her mom and she replied with "We have a great-aunt with blonde hair" It seemed odd to Alice when she was first told that at such a young age and it still seems wrong to Alice now. "I'd like to see some pictures!" Little Alice had said so very long ago. She was around 5 when this accrued. "Sorry Alice but We don't have any pictures, your great-aunt wasn't one for pictures" Her mother chuckled then changing the subject right away.

When Alice snapped back to reality when a chair screeching on the hard wood floor. Her sister, Holly, had token a seat for breakfast. "How did you sleep?" asked Alice attempting to make small talk. She didn't want to seem uncivilized. Holly just ignored her sister and continued to pack her bags.

It ended up being a slow morning and nobody said much else to Alice save from the causal 'Can you pass me the milk'. Alice left the house in a hurry that morning, she couldn't stand her siblings and they couldn't stand her. Aside from not looking too much alike their personalities were far from similar. Alice was quite neat and enjoyed being alone or with her few friends, but sometimes they could get tire some too. Though her siblings were sloppy and seemed social and 'popular' in some scenarios too.

Alice noticed Lene Walking with her younger brother, Emil, so she ran across the street to them. Lene barely turned her head "Good morning." Lene said with a straight face. She was never one for strong emotions but that's part of what Alice liked about her; made her easy to talk to because she would listen though when it came to advice, she lacked it greatly. Alive just greeted them both in return then Emil ran up ahead to Li who was heading out of his house. The two friends headed to school making small chat but the other one usually not responding. When they got to school they headed to their lockers make wasting no time or they'd be late.

Alice grabbed her books quickly and turned around to head to her first period. There Alfred stood with a bright smile, leaning against the locker. Alice stumbled backwards in surprise, bumping into Lene who had a locker next to hers. Lene fell back but fell in the arms of her special Dane friend. Lene didn't react much but just flat smacked Matthias as they both walked away and went to class. "You git! You shouldn't startle a girl like that." Alice said looking down and blushing softly. She pushed her glasses higher up her nose and looked up at the American. He talked quite loud and Alice didn't like loud, but something inside her liked Alfred's loud, it was reassuring and it made her feel loved for once in her life. She tried to explain it to herself. It didn't seem logical she thought. But the more she tried the more she just loved him. It was odd really, this feeling of hers. She would call him a git or a wanker sometimes but that was just kind of like a shield to her. It protected her from being to open… like a bandage on an open wound. She was quite wounded actually. It never showed though.

As they headed to class Alice took her seat she seemed to always be directed to well the American followed her like a puppy. He sat down behind her and started a conversation. All the way until class started. She really wanted to finish up some work but she just threw that away for the chance to listen to Alfred. She really loved him for her own good. She wasn't sure if he loved her back as much… he talked to her a bit but never seemed to make a move.


	2. Lifes hard, get over it

**I know it's only 1000 words but I'll try to update often. I won't abandon! Also ideas are welcomed! I'll have more school involved soon don't threat. But guys what do you think so far? Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><em>Well this is turning out as another dreadful day!<em> Allistor stared straight at me with a malicious grin on his face. I took another spoon full of soup as I stared back at Allistor. "What are you looking at?" I say my voice leaked with curiosity. He just chuckled, not in the '_ha-ha'_ way but in the '_you don't know'_ way. I stiffened at his devilish laugh. _What is he planning?_ I the soup quickly became distasteful as his glare poured into my soul. Dylan and Holly were sitting at the dinner table with us, watching in amusement.

I push my chair violently from the table and pick up my bowl of bitter soup. Dylan's quite startled by the loud noise, though Allistor keeps his same expression as his eyes follow me out of the dining room and into the kitchen. The kitchen door shuts close and the kitchen filled with a loudness and suddenly silence.

I feel like crying really. Everything just seems so hard; I've never been treated right by my siblings. From what I've observed they treat each other like siblings… Allistor and Holly don't like me I can tell. Dylan is alright… he just follows his older brother. No one ever took my side as a child, when we were younger they would trap me in a room and tickle me until I cried and screamed. I never felt safe unless my parents were there. My father loved me at first but as time passed he too became cold like Holly did. Mom loved me. I think so at least. She treats me like I'm her child instead of a stranger.

Don't get me wrong, I love my family. I have too. I just don't like them, right…? I have to keep telling myself this; Giving up isn't an option. I just want to scream. _Why am I so pathetic! Stop complaining you're just annoying. …No one loves you anymore. _I hated those voices in my head; they so mean.

Later that night as I lie in my bed I cant help but think about what Allistor is planning. He almost always has something in store for me. I'm not safe with mom and dad gone. I start to drift into slumber when the front door slams shut. I jolt up in surprise. _What could be happening now? _I creaked open the door slightly to see what the commotion was. I see Holly bolt up the stairs and Dylan standing at the bottom. They don't say a word to let alone look at me. I walk down the stairs and Dylan stops me. "Where is Allistor?" I ask intensely. _Could this have something to do with what happened during dinner? _Dylan didn't reply. Flustered, I stormed up stairs. I went into Holly's room to try to get some answers. Since I'm the youngest I usually don't get answers, but I at least have to try, right? Most of my life depends on trusting me. My siblings never supported me and my mother never knew when too. _I can't count on anyone; only me. _"Holly what's going on?" I ask intensely to my older sister. She doesn't reply, she only looks at me and looks back to her sewing kit. "Seriously, what is happening?" I pushed to get the answer. Obviously annoyed she looked back at me giving me a sharp look. I took a small step back creating a wider space between us. My sister is known as a cold person; she tends to take things too far. I straighten up not backing down, I need this answer, and I needed to get ready for whatever Allistor is planning… I pushed again which I probably shouldn't have and I regretted it after it came out of my mouth. She stood up abruptly and I stumbled back. She raised her voice "Stop asking! As you can see I am busy and I am not going to answer you!" And with that she slapped me across the face. I froze as I felt the pain on my, now red, cheek.

My eyes wide from surprise, I stare back at her. "Now get out of my room." She said sternly. Without a second thought I numbly walked out of her room. I didn't care really about what Allistor was up to anymore. I felt so unloved really. Flashes of Alfred went through my head. _Tomorrow is school, right?_ I lay on my bed holding back the tears. _I bet some people have it worst. I shouldn't complain should I?_

I tear slowly drips down my cheek and I let it as I slowly drift off into sleep.

I stand in the large living room. On the sofa to my right my mom's figure sits there. Her face is gone; Just her figure. I stare at her puzzled. Though she couldn't have any expression on her face I could tell she looked sad. I called out to her but I suddenly felt mute. She perked her head at me. Beside me my father walked over to Mom. Again I tried to call out but couldn't. Everything around me turned black and white. _Why is this so depressing?_ I continued to stare at my mom and father. There was no smell and I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't even move. My father shakes his fists and I notice from the corner of my eye a little blond girl peeking through the corner. I turn my head and she disappears. _What is going on? I don't like it here._ I am overcome with sadness and so is my mom. My brother Allistor comes around the corner where the blond child once stood. He is so young. Tears streamed down Allistor's face, his red hair was messy as ever. Father walked over and hugged him tightly. _What on earth is going on!_ My father and brother walk out of the room just leaving my mother there. She sat there head in her hands; crying horribly loud.


	3. Oh so much regret

**Heh heh... So Um Updating... yeah... I had made this and worked on it the week I updated it and all but I swear I was like 50 words away and the _Zooom_ like 2 mouths went by? xD Decided to finish this 4 in the morning. Hope it doesnt completely suck. Is there any ships you'd like to see?**

**Maddie= 2p!Nyo!Canada Meg= Nyo!Canada Anica= Fem!Romania **

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open from the saddening dream. <em>I wonder what that was all about. Well dreams are known to be strange I guess.<em> I looked over at my clock; its 6am, _Perfect time to have my peaceful morning. _I got my clothes that I laid out the night before on quickly and grabbed a nutty granola bar. I don't eat much anyway. I checked the time quickly; 6:32. They would all be awake momentarily! I rushed out the door and headed to Lene's house. On the way out I ended up bonking my head off the front door, the thud echoed through the house as I froze in place. _Fuck_. I stopped and listened to any movement. It was silence… almost too silent. I closed the door shut and hurried away. I looked back at the two-story house. _I will not ever regret leaving this hell hole. _The top corner window' blinds swept open reveling a sleepy Holly. She yawned before she met eyes with me. My eyes widened then she gave me a death glare. _Dammit I'm not off the hook. _

I fast walked all the way to Lene's house. She was always up early like me, unlike Anica who seems to always be late to school because she sleeps in. When I get to Lene's house I knocked on her door quietly, not want to wake her parents or brother. Movement from the top floor window attracts my eye. I can hear foot steps down the stairs and the door opens. Lene tilts her head to signal me inside.

"God I cannot stand my family." I say as I eat my cereal that Lene made for me. She just nodded and ate her cereal. _She's always been a good listener but not one to talk. _"So um… What's on your mind?" I am always one to try and get others to talk. I really am quite a bore to listen too. "I think Matthias is cheating on me…" She put her spoon down and looked back at me. I didn't know how to respond really… I dropped my spoon and I was quite started really. It made a loud cling on the glass plate. I hunched my shoulders and listened for someone awakening. _ Shit_. "Keep it down, dammit!" Emil yelled back. Lene continued to eat her breakfast silently as if nothing happened._ Wasn't she nervous of someone waking up?_

I straightened my posture and ate quickly, between bites we chatted. "What are you going to do about Matthias?" I questioned finally.

"I'm going to find out if he is really cheating…"

"What if he is?"

She was quiet for quite some time before speaking up. In a confident voice she announced "Then all hell will break loose."

* * *

><p>"Where is Matthias?" I asked Lene second period well we were heading to lunch. He shook her head. <em>Damn he might actually be cheating… <em>"Oh… Well have you seen Alfred anywhere? I haven't seen him today." He was one of my only sources of happiness, I needed to see him, and I missed him. "No I haven't." I stumbled back into reality.

"Oh… Well I was wo—" _Bang_. I groaned in pain as the locker door slams shut from the force of my crash. I lean over and grab my head. I hear Lene release a small giggle which is a rare sight indeed. Someone behind the locker laughs loudly "Feeling a bit tipsy?" I stumble back and look up. _I found Alfred!_ Before I could say anything he looks me in the eyes and his smile fades. "Oh uh, Alice…" He slowly backs away and turns and leaves me standing there in pain with Lene by my side her expression empty. I reach my hand out for him to be mine but he's already gone down the corridor and I probably won't see him again today.

My face looked petrified all class, Lene and Anica kept asking if I was ok and I would just nod. The bell rang loudly and I jumped out of my seat because it startled me so. Anica put her hand on my shoulder. "What's with you?" I just smiled weakly and we left the class room and to lunch. On the way, of course, we pass through _that hall way_, the hall way where most of the popular and pretty people hang out. To be honest I didn't realize where we were, I was in a different world in my own thoughts. With my head down I bumped into some girl who got pushed in front of me and she fell to the ground. Startled I looked at the girl on the ground and opened my mouth to apologize. It was Meg, a quiet girl in my grade; she was quite pretty so I kind of understand why she hangs out here. She must have been pushed in all the commotion. Some girls were in a fight. Before I could say anything I was pushed roughly and hit the lockers on the side. It wasn't like a nudge you would receive in a crowed place, more like they directed it to hurt me. I look up and see Maddie helping Meg up. Maddie was Meg's girlfriend; she was the opposite of Meg really. She was rougher, loud and kind of thug like where Meg was petite and quiet.

Maddie turned to me, her face full of anger. _She's mad because Meg fell down… _I thought. I was so out of it I accidentally spit out "Don't push me, bitch!", imminently regretting life at that point. I shuddered trying to find the words to make up for my mistake. The crowd that had circled us made a mocking "oooo."Maddie paused for a second and so did everyone else, we all have to just process what unbelievable things I had just said. Maddie snapped back to what was all happening and she raised her elbow up ready for a punch.

I shielded my face and waited for the pain but it never came. I peeked through my shielded arms to find Lene standing in front of me, arms spread out. Behind Maddie she was embraced around the waist by her girlfriend. Everything seemed to stop and we all just stood there. After a few second of complete silence and no moment we heard a teacher come rushing down the hall yelling. The crowd soon disappeared and Maddie calmed down as I got up. I got up unsteadily, my legs shaking. Lene and I disappeared down the hall and so did the Canadian girl.


	4. Dammit Emil

**I think I'll start the story up again... its a little disappointing because I moved on from this ship but have no fear Ill start posting more! The reason I am posting now is because I got grounded from my ipad so I have some free time on my Computer. I will moved back to Usuk I promise but for now just a bit of pointless HongIce... Yeah might be a boring chapter luckily its short.**

**Probably already know this but any who; Ludwig is Germany,** **Gilbert is Prussia**

**If you have any suggestions for the story please give me some!**

* * *

><p>Never has my bed left so comfy! "School sucks you know that." I say over the phone to Lene, She couldn't come over because her brother, Emil, had his friend over and she wanted to watch them. She is way to over protective but such a great sister! <em>Stupid family doesn't care. Stupid family hates me. Stupid family is stupid. <em>

"So what are you planning to do at school? You know Maddie will be looking for you tomorrow. She isn't going to let this slide."

I groan loudly and roll over on my bed. I bolt up from my bed and drop my phone. Dylan was standing over me. I shrieked loudly "Get out! Why are you even in here?"

I here Lene mumble from the other line. "Dad's on the phone. He wants to talk to you." He says blankly and drops the home phone on me, hitting my head" _Owe!_

"Hello Dad." I was never close with my Dad for some reason. He always pushed me away.

"Did you do your homework?"

"Yes"

"Did you clean the kitchen?"

"Every night."

"Did you make sure the garbage was brought out?"

"I thought that was Allistor's job?"

"Now it's yours." And just like that he hung up, no good bye or anything. He just pushed me to the other side of the universe.

I pick up my phone and continue talking to Lene. "UUuuuughhhhh. Can I come over to discuss this? I don't feel like staying here. We can watch your brother together." Without waiting for an answer I hang up and head out the door. I can't take a chance she could say no!

At Lene's house we sit on her comfy bed. She has a really nice house, it's always clean. She lives with her aunt but she is visiting her brother… Lene's room is so creepy. A shiver goes down my spine. She has a lot of dolls on her shelves. Not like the cute dolls or stuffed animals, she has little girl dolls with pretty dresses, old hats and glass eyes, the ones whose lips are painted rosy red or blood red. She has at least fifteen of them too. A few of them are even holding their own severed heads in their hands. _I'm pretty sure that one is missing an eye… _"Lene… what is with the dolls?"

"Usually when you come over I take them down put you just decide to come right on over so."

As we are talking we hear a thump from her brother's room. "Who is with your brother?" I ask curiously.

"Li… Let's go check on them." As we walk quietly to her brothers room the noise in his room stops.

I whisper over to Lene "What are they even do in there? I don't think they talk as much as us…"

Lene looks over and glares at me and I shut my mouth. We slowly open creak the door open, luckily the door doesn't make much noise, though by the look of it didn't matter. They were gone. Lene opened the door wide and rushed into the room. The window was left open and the bed was messed up. Lene checked the closet and under the bed but no, they were really gone. I looked out the window and saw a car turn the corner.

You could barely tell but I could see Lene was so furious. She threw my coat at me and grabbed her car keys. "Let's go we have to find them."

We drove around the block once as I checked my phone. I asked around if there was any parties going on to see where they went. A guy in the grade above us was hosting a party. He was known to throw awesome parties. "Gilbert is hosting a party, maybe that's where they are?"

"Well obviously." Lene growled. _This is not going to end well for Emil… especially Li…._

Once we arrive at the destination, aka Gilbert's house, I stood in awe at the huge house. It was way bigger than mine and I have three siblings and two parents. He on the other hand lives with his father and brother. Lene grabs my hand and storms into the party. The music was loud and everyone was so close together. It smelled like alcohol and body sweats. Everyone was way too drunk and touching everybody everywhere. A guy even grabbed my butt. He was probably wasted and didn't know what was going on but I still had to turn around and smack him. He took it a lot better then I'd thought. He kind of just straightened up and mumbled a drunken apology.

Lene gripped my arm tighter. She asked a not as drunk girl, who was watching her friend get wasted, if she saw Emil or Li anywhere. She pointed up the stairs. Lene's heart visibly dropped. She told me to go get them. I didn't argue, I didn't want to be on the main floor anyway, too much touching.

I walked up the stairs trying to dodge a all the couples making out. One couple was obviously had too much to drink because they were going a bit too far… Ludwig, Gilbert's brother, was leaning silently against the door, with an irritated look on his face. I tapped on his shoulder; I'm pretty sure he wasn't drunk though which was a relief, and he didn't even look up but said "The bathroom is occupied. The garbage can is over there." He pointed to a trash can full of vomit and was covered in it from all the people you missed. I glanced back at the can and then to Ludwig "Sorry I'm not drunk, I am looking for someone ha-"He opened his eyes at me and straightened himself up. "Sorry I didn't notice."

"That's okay, have you seen Emil, Lene's brother, or Li?" He paused before nodding at a guest bedroom. Now I know what Lene felt like. My heart dropped. I looked back at Ludwig pleadingly. He got the memo and went to the bedroom for me.


	5. Ughhhh mkl cqopriha

I glance over at my alarm clock "Shit!" I'm late for school; I stayed late last night at Lene's house because of the whole Emil incident…

It's annoying as fuck that my siblings never bothered to fucking wake me up. I mean how hard is it? Just open my door and make some loud noise. I scurry around my room to get dressed for school when I hear some footsteps in another room_. Shouldn't_ _everyone be at school…? _ Tiptoeing quietly I lean against Holly's door; I hear giggling and whispering. I open the door and Holly is sitting on her bed with her boyfriend, and to note both without a shirt on.

"Why aren't you at fucking school?!" my eyebrows furrowing.

"Why aren't you at fucking school?" She mocks me sarcastically "What does it look like? I'm skipping." She rolls her eyes places her hand on her boyfriend's shoulder.

I really have given up on trying being a family so I end up storming out of her room and heading to school. Really nothing is going right in my life, not like it ever has.

Since I just bout slept through all of first period I missed my only class with Alfred. I wait at Lene's locker for her to come out of science.

"What happened to you? I didn't see you in the morning." She asks when she sees me

"I forgot to turn my alarm on and my siblings didn't bother to wake me up."

"That sucks… have you heard anything from Alfred yet?" I give out sigh and shake my head.

* * *

><p><strong>AN If you don't want to read what I'm about to say just skip to the last line!  
><strong>

**Okay so I started this a long while ago and lemme just say I suck at uploading like most writers on here. Well procrastination is a huge reason why (I just graduated gr.8 and in the teacher speech I was dubbed queen of procrastination) but another reason is that when I made this my otp was usuk but soon after that slowly changed and I began liking spamano so much it was was new otp. I still love usuk but am not as into it. Now I have somewhat fallen from hetalia slightly and am homestuck trash. I am going to continue writing some more Hetalia fics because I dont like homestuck fanfiction (sorry for giving my life story) but I might write my next story with Iceland. My next story I will try tO INCLUDE AN ACTUAL PLOT.  
><strong>

**I know this sucked anyway xD**

**It is possible I might post more chapters in the future is I feel like it.**

**To pretty much sum this crap up I am not continuing this story! **


End file.
